Pony's Birthday
by Silvermoon10123
Summary: It's Ponyboy's birthday and he's not looking forward to it (Nobody does). But when he gets jumped on the way to the Dingo on his birthday will it ruin his birthday. After many Banana Mario conversations, laughs, and confessions later will there still be time to salvage the rest of this precious day (to everyone but Pony). Or is it meant to be down in the dumps? Complete!


**I am doing a birthday fiction about each of the gang. I did a funny one about Soda and now I'm doing a funny drama type one about Pony. **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a famous author? All rights go to S.E. Hinton for writing the best book ever!**

"Wake up Ponyboy! It's your birthday!" Soda yelled as he jumped on me. Of course I simply hid under my pillow and hoped that Darry will tell him to knock it off and let me sleep. But no, that wasn't gonna happen, and I kind of knew it. Every time I turn a year older my brothers come bug me and I wanna tell them all to shut their pie holes but you don't say that to family. So instead I call Dally and tell him to help me but all he does is call the gang and get them to annoy me. All except little Johnny… Well, Johnny is two years older than me but he's smaller and looks about my age. Fortunately Soda left to help Darry decorate my cake. I felt grateful until I heard someone come in.

I stuck my face under my pillow but it didn't work because Two-Bit came and poured a beer on me. It was kind of cold and I shivered and told Two-Bit where to go through clenched teeth.

"Hey, Ponyboy. The word boy is in your name for a reason, because you are a kid and shouldn't be cursing." I pretended to snore when Steve came in but Two-Bit ratted me out. _Crap! Thanks a lot Two-Bit!_I thought as I sat up and told everyone to leave me alone. "Leave me alone! I want to enjoy being 15 alone! Got it?" I didn't mean to shout or sound mean but I was telling the truth. Steve just thought it as an opportunity to get me in trouble.

"Hey, Soda your kid brother is smartin' off to us!" Steve was somewhere between 17-18 years old like Soda and liked getting me in trouble. He thought I was a tagalong and a kid but Soda didn't. Maybe that's why I love him most of all.

Soda came back in and saw I was wet. He sniffed the air and said, "Beer, Two-Bit? When I asked you to wake him up, I didn't mean pour your alcoholic beverages on him!" Soda told me to come with him and he led me to the bathroom. He saw my entire shirt was soaked and my hair was soaked too. He told me to take a shower. Sodapop left me there in the bathroom, soaked with beer, while he and the gang think of ways to make my birthday "special".

I closed the door and stripped myself of my clothing. I turned on the shower and stepped into what seemed like a waterfall of warm water. I washed my hair since it reeked of beer and sweat. I washed myself with some weird smelling bar of soap that has an unknown scent. I rinsed off and turned off the shower and the warm waterfall stopped coming out of the showerhead. I dried off and saw my clothes sitting neatly folded on the counter. I got dressed and did all the basic stuff like brush my hair, brush my teeth, and put on deodorant. As soon as I stepped out of the bathroom Two-Bit pushed past me and slammed the door shut. I didn't even want to know.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PONYBOY!" Everyone shouted except Johnny who stared at the ground and tried and failed to blow his bangs out of his face. I sighed and Dally started punching me, and I wanted to tell him to stop, but he wouldn't have listened anyways. Dally likes to take every opportunity he can to punch people and get away with it. "Dally, stop punchin' the kid." Steve said with a smirk of amusement. I rolled my eyes as Dally continued to punch me, hard. Two-Bit walked out happily and looked confused, "What'd I miss?"

"Dally!" Soda shouted, "Stop pickin' on my kid brother, ya hear!?"

"Come on, I haven't even given him, his pinch to grow an inch." Dally smiled in kind of an evil way and pinched me hard. I winced and Two-Bit started laughing as hard as he could.

"Well, since this is pick on Pony day, I'm going back to bed." I walked toward my bedroom wondering what was gonna go wrong today. I quickly changed my mind and turned to Johnny. "Hey, Johnny. Do ya wanna go to the Dingo?" I was tired and I just wanted to get a Coke.

"Sure, Pone." Johnny and I headed straight for the door.

"Not without breakfast." Dally warned looking more at Johnny than me. But I can realize why. Johnny is still about as thin as he was when he was sixteen. He seventeen now and he's still underweight."

"God Dal, you sound like Darry." Johnny mumbled as he turned around to get some cake.

"Yeah, stop mimicking Darry. I hear enough of that every day." Soda teased poking Darry in the face.

"Stop being a butt face." Darry said keeping a straight face while everyone else burst out laughing. Darry never got all goofy like that.

"Yeah," Two-Bit laughed, "Dally, stop being an as…" Darry glared at him to remind him to watch his language around me. I don't know why, though. I'm 15 now. "Stop being as butt facey as you are!" Two-Bit glared at Dally and Dally slapped Two-Bit across the head.

"Fetch boy!" Dally threw a can of beer across the room. Two-Bit went after the can and when he caught it he barked and opened it! "Yum!" Johnny and I hurried up eating and put their plates in the sink.

"Done! Be back later!" Johnny and me said desperate to get away from the fight that's sure to happen. They accidently slammed the door and started running until they were a block away from my house. Johnny and I were deep in conversation and didn't notice a blue Mustang was trailing behind them.

"Johnny, don't panic but there is a blue Mustang following us." I whispered not even turning around to confirm. I knew it and didn't have to prove it.

"Should we run?" Johnny asked, something telling me that he wanted to.

"Yes." We started running with Johnny right beside me, but the car pulled up in front of them and the Socs were already getting out.

"Well, looky here. Two little Greasers. Hey what'cha doing alone Greasers?" The leader Soc said cracking his knuckles. I looked over at Johnny and he was as pale as a ghost and was breathing fast.

"Back off…" I growled slowly keeping an eye on the Socs to make sure they didn't try anything crazy.

"Well! That's one feisty birthday boy." A Soc said rudely, looking me right in the eye. "Hey, bud we need to give you birthday punches."

"No, strangers aren't allowed." Johnny spoke up and his black eyes were wide with hatred and fear.

"We aren't strangers. We jumped you once upon a dream." One of the Socs said gleefully. "We jumped you. We jumped you once upon a dream…" Johnny and I were thinking the same thing, _what the flip. _

"His little sis makes him watch _Sleeping Beauty_ to much…." A big blonde said in a gruff voice.

"And there's no rule about strangers," the leader said, "Grab him!" A bunch of Socs ran towards me but unfortunately I fell. Two people grabbed my wrists, and two others got my feet. I was worried about Johnny, he was jumped last year and he was a wreck afterwards. I saw Johnny on the ground not moving and I only prayed he wasn't dead. I started struggling and the leader whipped out a blade, and I started screaming for anyone who might be listening.

I heard a familiar female voice shout, "Bob! What are you doing!? Stop!" I realized who the voice belonged to. Cherry Valance. The redhead. The cheerleader. The Soc.

"Randy! What are you doing to these boys?" I heard another familiar voice and recognized this one too. It was Marcia's voice.

"Let them go!" Cherry demanded pulling on the leader's arm.

"A little girl aint gonna tell me what to do." The leader who I guessed to be Bob yelled. I heard a thud and saw Cherry on the ground face red with pain. The Socs were distracted so I struggled and got away. I grabbed Johnny (luckily he was underweight and pretty light) and ran to a tree. I was able to drag Johnny up the tree and I got up there too. Johnny was still alive so I woke him up and he looked kind of confused but when he saw the Socs under the tree he remembered what was happening. I convinced Johnny to climb higher, but before I could climb higher I fell. And that's all I remember before I passed out.

I heard sirens and that's what finally woke me up. I looked over and saw Johnny and Cherry sitting on the little bench to my right. Everything was a blur but I heard a guy saying, "If you can hear me blink twice." I blinked twice and he smiled. Then I must have passed out again, because I didn't remember anything else except Cherry whispering, "I'm sorry." And Johnny saying, "It's my fault. It's my entire fault." I wanted to tell them I'm ok but I passed out.

I heard someone (Darry?) say, "I think he's coming to." I groaned and my arm and leg hurt badly.

"What happened?" I asked looking for Johnny or even Cherry but finding nobody but Sodapop and Darry.

"Well, when you fell out of that tree you broke your leg and passed out. Then the Socs decided it would be "fun" to play a little birthday game called cut up the Ponyboy!" Soda growled swearing under his breath.

The nurse came in and said, "Good your up. How are you feeling? Any pains anywhere? You hungry?"

"Um, my leg, and arm hurts badly…. I have a headache…. And… HECK YEAH I WANT FOOD!" I shouted and then when the nurse gave me some pills and left I turned to Soda and Darry, "Well, this is one "fun" birthday!" I was being sarcastic and Dally, Steve, Two-Bit, and Johnny came in with birthday presents they must have grabbed from my house.

"Here since it's borin' in these freakin' places," Two-Bit said as Dally smashed the window for no reason and smiled, "Here are your presents."

"Um… Why'd you break the window?" Soda asked as he looked at the big hole in the window.

"It's a window? I saw a Banana Mario…." I said turning my head trying to figure it out. I was hallucinating from losing so much blood from my arm and cuts.

"What the heck is a Banana Mario?" Steve asked aggressively. Steve doesn't like when he doesn't understand things.

"Um… Dal you know you are going to go back to jail." Johnny pointed out quietly as Dally stuck his head out the hole in the window and spat on someone walking underneath him.

"Oh… yeah. I wasn't here!" Dally shouted as he ran out of the room.

"I don't know what a Banana Mario is….. I don't know." I said, I was getting all giggly and it was either from that nitrous oxide gas stuff they gave me or hallucinations.

"Doctor! SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH PONYBOY!" Sodapop shouted trying to flag someone down. When a doctor finally came in he asked me several questions.

"What's your name?" the doctor asked seriously

"Ponyboy Curtis." I said in a sing song voice I was smiling like a maniac and I felt stupid.

"What are your brothers' names?"

"Sodapop and Darry Curtis."  
"What is a Banana Mario?"

"I don't know… Find a banana and ask im'."

"Well, your brother is fine. He's just hallucinating from blood loss, and nitrous oxide. It's laughing gas so we could get his arm fixed up."

A girl walked in and I didn't know it at the time but it was Cherry. "How is he?" The doctor left and the Cherry looked at Darry and Soda.

"Um, he's ok but he's hallucinating from blood loss and loopy from laughing gas." Soda replied sadly even though I was ok, so what's the big deal?

"Hey, girl…" I said giggling constantly and annoying myself.

"Who me?" Cherry said stepping toward me.

"No, the Easter Bunny. Yeah, you." I was all weird and I was annoying myself but couldn't do anything about it which made me mad.

Cherry leaned forward to hear what I had to say. "Your pretty…." I mumbled and Cherry was blushing extremely. If I was myself I never would've said that but I was all loopy from that gas crap. Curse Doctors! Curse em'!

"Uh… Thanks… Ponyboy…" I could tell she was embarrassed.

"Did you bring, Johnny? Where's Johnny? I miss Johnny! Is Johnny ok? Did the Socs get him?" I started crying uncontrollably until I saw Johnny get up.

"I'm right here, Pony. I'm Ok." Johnny said and I grabbed his hand.

"I want out of here!" I said warm tears running down my face. "I never got my Coke. I want to celebrate my birthday! I wanna see Steve! I miss my books! I miss chocolate cakes….. Am I at the Dingo?" I looked at Johnny, then Cherry, then Sodapop and Darry, then Steve and Two-Bit. I wanted to go home.

"Cherry… Cherry…. I like you…." I mumbled before I went out in a peaceful darkness. I wasn't dead I just fell asleep. I didn't see but I'm pretty sure Cherry's mouth was forming a perfect O from shock.

"Ok, so Pony likes me?! I'm a Soc!" Cherry's face was a mixture between shocked and sad and she sighed and sat down.

"Yeah, and I'm an incredibly hot guy! Glad, we got role call out of the way!" Two-Bit said just as Cherry's hand made perfect connection with the side of his head.

"So…" Steve said watching me sleep, and occasionally giggle in my sleep. Even though Steve would never admit it, he knows I looked pretty cute giggling in my sleep.

"So, my parents would never approve of me dating a Greaser." Cherry explained looking at Johnny who was asleep in the arm chair the hospital provided.

"Oh no! You aint turnin' into one of em' Socs!" Two-Bit shouted to the ceiling.

"No… I'm just gonna stop dating. I don't like half of the boys I date anyways. I don't want to hurt Ponyboy's feelings; I just don't want any fights between us. Ya dig?" Cherry explained smiling at her decision. I woke up and looked at her and asked, "Where's Waldo?"  
"Who is freakin' Waldo!?" Darry demanded in his deep, manly voice.

"Where's Wanda?" I mumbled drowsily then I heard Cherry ask, "Who is freaking Wanda!?"

I must have fell asleep cause' when I woke up again I saw Johnny and asked him, "Can we go home now?"

"I'm not sure," Johnny started, "Banana Mario?"

"What, what's a freakin' Banana Mario!?" I demanded feeling as confused as Steve was earlier.

"Hey, guys. I think Pone isn't hallucinating anymore!" Johnny shouted and I was really hungry.

Then nurse walked in and asked, "Have you said anything random? Do you feel goofy? Are you hungry?"

"Um, no. No. And you gotta be freakin' kidding me! I've been sleeping for 8 hours and I haven't eaten in 12 hours. I'm freakin' starving!" I didn't mean to yell but those were stupid questions! Not my fault these hospital people are idiots.

"Ok, sounds like he's better. Ok, have your guardian fill this form out and you can leave." The nurse left and Johnny woke Darry up. Darry had been napping but he happily took the form and filled them out. I was going home and I'm happy Cherry didn't hate me for what happened when I was… Er… loopy. But most of all I was happy to go home.

When we got home I was asleep and I could feel Darry carrying me through the door. I felt him lay me on the couch then remembered Two-Bit and the beer "incident" as he'd called it. I was still hungry but I didn't care I was finally home.

When I woke up my living room was full of presents and friends. I sat up and saw Darry, Soda, Johnny, Dally, Two-Bit, Steve, Cherry, and even Marcia all over. Some on the floor, some in chairs, and others standing arms crossed. They all had a present or two in their hands.

"Ok, Pone. Are ya feelin' good enough to open your presents?" Darry asked soothingly. I nodded and Darry handed me a small box and apologized about how small it is. I told him it was ok and opened it. It was a wooden keychain with the gang's names carved into it. There was Johnny, Darry, Dally, Steve, Soda, Two-Bit, and Ponyboy carved into it. I thanked Darry, gave him a hug, and tucked the keychain in my right breast pocket so I could keep the gang close to my heart.

Next Johnny gave me his jacket, and since it's his only jacket I told him to keep it. "But I don't have anything to give you," he said sadly when I gave him his jacket back.

"Your friendship is enough. Besides I'd rather have you here than you freeze to death." I said smiling because it's true. What good is a best friend if he's dead from hypothermia?

"Thanks buddy," Johnny replied as he hugged me. "Happy Birthday." He murmured in my ear softly.

"Ok, let's get this over with," Two-Bit groaned, "Ok, I didn't have money to get you anything so I'm gonna let you know one of my deepest darkest secrets. Pick secret A, secret B, or secret C."

"Um… B?" I answered wondering which secret I chose.

"Ok, well I named my sideburns after people I care about…. Emily and Marcia." Everyone started cracking up until Two-Bit growled, "Shut your trap!"

"As in your sister Emily and your crush Marcia?" I asked curiously.

"Why'd ya choose them?" Marcia asked in her low, sweet voice.

"I already said! Cause' I care about them!" Two-Bit answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Aw, you don't care about me!" Johnny teased, and then Two-Bit just looked at him like are you really asking me that.

"Ok, I'll go next." Marcia was digging in her bag a little before handing Pony a fat roll of money. "Here, that's about $100 more or less."

"I can't take your money." I replied holding the money out to Marcia.

"Yes, you can! That's one week worth of allowance which I get just for staying in school! I got money pouring out of my ears." Marcia laughed like Cherry knew she would. Marcia is always laughing at or about something. I decided to take some and give the rest to Darry. But I'd sort it out later.

"Ok, I'll go next. This may seem kind of childish but I made these little dolls custom made that look like us. They are like decoration type dolls. I got a Dallas, Johnny, you, me, Marcia, Two-Bit, Soda, Darry, and Steve." Cherry explained handing a medium sized wooden box to me. I studied it for a minute and decided it was cool, but creepy how much they looked like us. I set it with the money.

"Ok, here's the one from me. Your welcome." Dally said with his evil looking smile. I untied the… shoelace? And then I tore open the newspaper wrapping paper to find a tuff looking switchblade.

"I thought it was about time for you to get a switch. Be careful with it though it was expensive!" Dally warned his eyes telling me he stole it.

"And how would you know? You got it for free! I was with you! Actually I'm the one who got it!" Two-Bit said cheerfully with a whimsical smile on his face.

"Shut up…" Dally growled as he threw the newspaper at Two-Bit's head. Everyone continued to give me presents and I got a deck of cards from Steve, a couple packs of cigarettes from Soda, and another $200 from Marcia and Cherry. I took about $50 and gave the rest to Darry for bills and that kind of crap.

Soon it was late and we had to say goodbye to Cherry and Marcia. After Marcia left I said goodbye to Cherry, "Goodbye Cherry. See ya later. Thanks for the gifts." I hugged Cherry and she whispered, "Bye, Pony." Then she left. And Two-Bit, Steve, and Dally followed her out the door. They all left except Johnny who was going to sleep in the spare bedroom for the night. Luckily Soda washed the sheets so I can sleep in my bed.

Well, I guess I'm lucky I didn't get cheerleaders embarrassing me at work like Soda got on his birthday. So I guess my birthdays weren't too bad. Since I got two days to celebrate it should be birthdays… right? So… let's just see what happens next year. Hopefully, it won't get worse than a hospital visit on my birthday, and having beer poured on your head. All I know is that I'll always be Soda and Darry's kid brother and I'll always be treated like it. And that's just fine with me.

**Well, I guess I'm done with my second "birthday gone wrong" story. I decided to add Cherry and Marcia in it for more excitement or something like that. Don't forget to check out my other Outsiders stories.**

**Stay Gold, Party Peeps! -Silvermoon**


End file.
